halofandomcom-20200222-history
Adriana-111
Petty Officer Adriana is a SPARTAN-II super soldier and a member of the Gray Team. Biography She was born around 2511 and was abducted by ONI to become a SPARTAN-II. She soon met Jai-006 while he was sneaking out. She gave him a paper clip she stole hidden under her tongue, in which their friendship began. She would constantly escape with SPARTAN Jai-006, but later would be captured by her trainers. She attempted these escapes with Jai not to escape but as an act of rebellion against her instructors. It was for her that Spartan-006 decided to stay with the program. Upon returning to base after their final escape attempt, she met a Spartan named Mike. Together, these Spartans would come together to form Gray Team. Like all of the members of Gray Team, Adriana shows less concern with protocol and the chain of command. She does not strictly adhere to Jai's orders, even though he is in charge of Gray Team. Almost a decade into the "Human-Covenant War", the Cole Protocol was put into effect. As such, Adriana and the other members of Gray Team are sent behind enemy lines in order to destroy the nav data held by the survivors of Madrigal, a world that had been glassed not long after Harvest. Adriana is unlike most of the other Spartans-IIs. Where most of the other Spartans adhere strictly to protocol and the chain of command, she does not. She is not above openly questioning her commanding officer or even contemplating taking a UNSC Prowler without clearance. Also, she seems to not mind being out of her armor, where as most other Spartans say that they feel exposed when they are not in their armor. She was partially responsible for neutralizing a situation that would have led to a massive violation of the Cole Protocol. Also, along with then-Lieutenant Jacob Keyes, she helped save over a million refugees of Madrigal, some of which were Insurrectionists. After the events at the "Rubble", she was assigned with the rest of Gray Team to a mission even farther behind enemy lines. It has not been determined whether she survived to the end of the the War. However, Frederic-104 mentioned Gray Team to be missing since 2551.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 221 Trivia *Her ancestral descent is possibly Russian due to the fact she had a Slavic accent . *Adriana was abducted when she was 6 years old, but she is still said to have an accent. Any typically developing child that has been exposed to the same environment as the Spartans from the age of 6 will not have an accent. Even if the Gray team had been exposed to different environments, Jai and Mike would also have an accent, which they don't. Therefore, Adriana's accent can only be seen as an error on the part of the authors. *If you add Adriana's Service number (111) with Jai's Service Number (006) you get the number 117, John's Service number. Sources Adriana-111